It is often desirable to array banners, signs, flags and the like (hereinafter collectively referred to as “banners”) along the sides of the building with the banners (hereinafter collectively referred to as “banners”) being supported vertically, in contact with or closely adjacent to the building. Often, these banners are supported by ropes, wires or cables (hereinafter “cables”) attached at the top edge of the two horizontal end points of the banner and at possibly one or more intermediate points. The banners have heretofore been carried to the roofs of the buildings and then manually lowered to a desired position. The free ends of the cables are then secured to any available structure in the building roof.
This arrangement requires extensive time and manpower to properly locate the banners along the building sides and also presents safety problems because of the ad hoc method of securing the cable ends to building structures.